STUDENT A
by seluhaenbiased
Summary: [END] Sehun yang selalu dikekang orang tuanya untuk berprestasi menjadi juara di angkatannya tak anyal membuatnya frustasi dan muak, ia sangat ingin bunuh diri kalau saja berhasil sayangnya seorang gadis menolongnya dan membuatnya terpersona pada pandangan pertama, siapakah gadis itu? HunHan GS / School Life
1. Chapter 1

STUDENT A

EXO FANFICTION

This story belongs to

Main Cast:

Oh Sehun (boy)

Xi Luhan (girl)

Warning!

Story ini gs yaa, jadi kalo gasuka gs mendingan gausah dibaca

INI SUDAH EDITED YA GAESS3

Summary:

Sehun yang selalu dikekang orang tuanya untuk berprestasi menjadi juara di angkatannya tak anyal membuatnya frustasi dan muak, ia sangat ingin bunuh diri kalau saja berhasil sayangnya seorang gadis menolongnya dan membuatnya terpersona pada pandangan pertama, siapakah gadis itu?

Happy Reading!^^

.

.

.

 **BROOM..BROOM..**

Terdapat bunyi sepeda motor ninja yang sedang melaju cepat, hingga sang pengendara tiba di tempat tujuannya yaitu sungai han. Ia memarkirkan motornya dan berjalan menuju jembatan sebagai jalan penyebrang orang untuk menyebrangi sungai han itu

Diliriknya kebawah, seorang yang terlihat lelah entah frustasi itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tiang jembatan, bahkan kakinya yang mulai menaiki salah satu pagar pelindung jembatan hingga tampak ia seperti akan bunuh diri

Di sisi lain seorang wanita yang sedang menikmati paginya, ia berjalan santai ketika hendak pergi menuju sekolah barunya bisa dilihat ia menggunakan seragam berwarna kuning yang dikenal itu seragam milih sopa senior high school, wanita ini melihat seorang laki – laki yang menaiki pagar jembatan seperti akan melompat sehingga wanita ini yang melihatnya segera lari untuk mengurungkan niat laki – laki ini

Mereka berdua terjatuh, wanita ini meluapkan emosinya karena melihat keliakuan pelaku yang hendak bunuh diri hingga tanpa sadar ia melihat jamnya yang menujukkan bahwa kelas lima menit lagi akan segera di mulai. Ia berlari meninggalkan laki – laki yang sedari tadi hanya diam memandangi wanita penyelamatnya

Wanita yang awalnya ingin memulai masuk sekolah barunya dengan bahagia ternyata mendapatkan kesialan terlambat karena harus menolong orang gila menurutnya yang hendak bunuh diri, tapi untungnya karena ia masih anak baru sehingga ia diberi kelonggaran untuk tak mengulanginya lagi

"annyeong haseyo, xi luhan imnida, bagapta" setelah mengenalkan dirinya, wanita yang bernama kyungsoo ini membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda menghormati teman – temannya yang lain

"annyeong luhan" teriak teman sekelasnya terutama banyak suara teman laki – lakinya, dan membuat yang teman wanitanya malas melihat kyungsoo, tapi ada satu teman yang langsung mengajak luhan berkenalan

"annyeong luhan, panggil aku baekhyun atau baekkie, dan ini kyungie" ucap baekhyun

"hai lu, aku kyungsoo" sahut luhan dengan senyumannya yang sangat cantik

Kelas berjalan sekitar satu jam hingga seorang laki – laki yang sepertinya luhan kenal memasuki kelasnya. 'omo.. itu yang tadi kumarahi dijembatan' batin luhan

Laki – laki itu tak memperdulikan guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas dan langsung duduk dikursinya dengan menundukkan kepalanya tanda ia hendak tidur di kelas. Guru yang sedang menerangkan itu marah melihat kelakuan salah satu murid didiknya yang tak memiliki sopan santun sehingga

"Oh Sehun!" teriak guru matematika yang tadi sedang menerangkan di papan segera menghampiri murid yang diketahui bernama sehun ini dan menyuruh sehun mengerjakan soal yang ada di papan. Dengan gampangnya sehun mengerjakan hanya membutuhkan waktu 3 menit padahal guru itu baru saja menjelaskan, dan sehun belum mendengarkan sama sekali

Setelah berhasil mengerjakan sehun langsung melanjutkan tidurnya dan tak memperdulikan guru matematika itu, dan guru tersebut hanya berusaha menahan emosinya. Luhan yang melihat kejadian itu terus memperhatikan sehun yang sama sekali tak bergerak dari tidurnya

"the king sangat memukau, ia bahkan berani melawan kim songsae" bisik baekhyun pada luhan, 'ohh sebutannya the king..' luhan terdiam tak membalas perkataan baekhyun

Luhan langsung menoleh pada baekhyun, "baek? Mengapa ia dijuluki the king?" luhan yang menunjukkan ekspresi penasaran. Lalu penasaran luhan terjawab sudah, "karena dia selalu mendapat peringkat satu bahkan tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan songsaenim" luhan akhir mengangguk-ngangguk tanda memahami maksud baekhyun

Sesi kelas akhirnya selesai, semua murid bergegas keluar kelas karena suntuk dengan pelajaran dan berlari menuju kantin, baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang bergegas menuju kantin karena mereka juga sudah di jemput oleh namja chingunya akhirnya mengajak luhan menuju kantin

"jongin, yeol, kenalkan ini luhan pindahan dari cina. Dan lu, ini chanyeol kekasihku dan jongin kekasih kyungsoo, mereka sekelas tapi beda kelas dengan kita kekeke" ucap baekhyun mengenalkan luhan

"annyeong haseyo, jongin ssi, chanyeol ssi" ucap luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya

"oh annyeong lu, tak usah formal begitu" ucap chanyeol riang dengan tawanya, karena memang chanyeol terkenal murah senyum

"annyeong lu, ingin bergabung dengan kami ke kantin?" sapa jongin

"tentu saja luhan akan ikut kita ke kantin, iya kan lu?" ucap baekhyun cepat, dan kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya

"tidak baek, aku ingin dikelas saja" kyungsoo yang menujukkan ekspresi 'benarkah?' dan anggukan sebagai jawaban mantab luhan, akhirnya setelah mereka berdebat beberapa saat pasangan chanbaek dan kaisoo meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin sebelum waktu istirahat selesai

Luhan kembali ke tempatnya, ia mengeluarkan bekalnya dan mulai menyalin catatan milik baekhyun dan kyungsoo karena ia anak baru, sedangkan dua bulan lagi mereka akan segera menyalin catatan sambil memakan bekalnya. Setelah luhan mulai lelah menulis, ia menengok ke sekeliling kelas hingga tiba matanya melihat lelaki yang tadi diselamatkannya itu masih tertidur pulas, 'apakah ia tak lapar?' pikir luhan, hingga luhan menghampiri meja sehun dan melirik bingung apa ia membangunkan sehun atau membiarkannya

Tiba – tiba pergerakan dari tubuh sehun terjadi, sehun terbangun dan mengagetkan luhan dengan posisi mereka yang sangat dekat. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan luhan yang posisinya menungging dan sehun yang baru bangun dari tidurnya, kalian pasti bisa bayangkan kan?

Luhan langsung membulatkan matanyan dan menjauh dari sehun, sehun masih memulihkan kesadarannya dan luhan yang luhan seperti linglung. Mereka sangat canggung saat ini hingga luhan mencairkan suasana

"maafkan aku, ta..tadi ak.. aku ingin membangunkanmu karena waktu istirahat" luhan yang tiba-tiba gugup karena melihat tatapan tajam milik sehun, sehun yang tak menanggapi luhan dan langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja

Bunyi bel tanda istirahat selesai, baekhyun dan kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kelas dan melihat luhan yang berdiri didekat meja milik sehun

"apa yang kau lakukan lu?"

"tidak aha hehe, hanya melihat suasana kelas saja, ayoo kembali duduk sebelum ssaem datang" luhan yang tersadar langsung menunjukkan eye-smilenya pada kyungsoo dan baekhyun

.

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian ketika hasil ujian keluar

Semuanya berkumpul di depan papan mading untuk melihat hasil ujian mereka, ada yang berteriak senang karena peringkatnya naik, dan ada juga yang berteriak sedih karena peringkatnya turun. Luhan yang baru tiba di depan papan mading sudah mendengar jeritan baekhyun yang berteriak namanya

"LU!"

"ada apa baek?" luhan bingung karena teman-temannya langsung memeluknya

"luu! Kau keren, kamu mengalahkan the king!" teriak kyungsoo yang biasanya diam ini juga terliat sangat antusias

"mwo?" luhan yang masih bingung langsung di dorong baekhyun untuk melihat secara langsung peringkat ujiannya

Hasil ujian dengan luhan yang menempati peringkat satu, sehun kedua, jung nayeon ke tiga, do kyungsoo ke empat, byun baekhyun ke tujuh dan seterusnya. Luhan yang masih kaget hanya menutup mulutnya yang membuka, ia bisa mendengar teman-temannya yang berbisik mengenai sehun. Ketika luhan berbalik, ia bisa melihat sehun yang menatapnya sinis dan langsung meninggalkannya membuat luhan menundukkan wajahnya tak berani melihat sehun

'anak baru mengalahkan peringkat the king!' teriak semua heboh, hingga luhan langsung mengejar sehun dan membuat baekhyun, kyungsoo bingung melihat luhan

"kita bertemu dikelas kyung, baek" teriak luhan yang berlari entah kemana

Hingga tiba di rooftop, luhan melihat sehun yang diam menikmati angin sambil memejamkan matanya, luhan mengamati sehun yang terlihat berusaha melupakan masalahnya sekarang hingga tanpa sadar sehun merasa ada yang memperhatikannyanya. Sehun membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling rooftop, ia melihat luhan sedang memperhatikannya. Luhan yang merasa ketahuan hanya tertawa canggung dan mendekat pada sehun

"hmm.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya luhan hati-hati

"bukan urusanmu" jawab sehun singkat, dan ketika hendak meninggalkan rooftop luhan menahan lengan sehun

"apa kau marah padaku karena peringkatmu turun?"

"untuk apa?" luhan menahan lengan sehun lagi yang akan beranjak pergi

"maafkan aku.." ucap luhan sambil menunduk, dan sehun langsung meninggalkannya tanpa menjawab perkataan luhan

Sehun berjalan menuju ruang dance, karena bagi sehun dengan menari adalah salah satu cara untuk menghilangkan penatnya. Sehun dancing hingga mengeluarkan banyak keringat dan setelah selesai, ia melihat wanita yang ia kenal

"sepertinya kau mulai dekat dengan anak baru itu?"

"tidak" sehun yang kembali melanjutkan dancenya, berharap wanita di depannya ini segera meninggalkannya karena ia benar-benar sedang malas untuk bertemu siapapun

"pergilah" ucap sehun sambil tetap menari, tapi yang diusir tetap diam dan memperhatikan sahabat kecilnya ini menari

"aku bisa membantumu agar membuatnya turun ranking" ucap nayeon sengaja membuat sehun memperhatikannya, hingga sehun menghampiri nayeon dan penasaran apa yang ingin dilakukan nayeon, karena sehun tau kalau dengan adanya luhan otomatis peringkatnya juga turun sama sepertinya

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" sehun berjalan menuju pemutar musiknya untuk mematikan lagu, dan menghampiri nayeon yang berjalan menuju sofa. Mereka duduk berdua dalam keadaan hening.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada luhan?" ulang sehun, nayeon menoleh menatap sehun sejenak

"ayo teror dia!" nayeon yang terlihat mantap, sedangkan sehun tetap diam apakah ia harus terlibat atau tak menghiraukan kata-kata nayeon dan meninggalkan ruang dance. Sehun tetap diam dan membuat nayeon geram

"kau ingin kembali menjadi peringkat satu tidak? Kau ingin dimarahi oleh orang tuamu?" sehun tetap tak bergeming

Bagaimana nayeon bisa tau masalah kehidupan sehun? Jawabannya simple karena mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil, saat itu sehun yang masih kecil selalu mengharapkan orang tuanya yang menemaninya bermain tapi apa? Dia hanya ditinggal dan hidup bersama maidnya, dengan kasih sayang pengasuh dan yang lainnya membuat ia sering bermain ke taman sendiri dan saat disanalah ia bertemu teman barunya bernama jung nayeon. Nayeon yang selalu mengajaknya bermain meski sehun termasuk anak yang pendiam dan susah berinteraksi. Mereka yang selalu bersama kemana saja hingga sejak sma ini intensitas mereka mulai meregang karena sehun yang kadang membantu bekerja diperusahaan appanya, oleh karena itu sehun yang sejak sma ini selalu ditekankan oleh orang tuanya untuk selalu mendapat peringkat satu, karena menurut orang tuanya pintar di akademik akan membuatnya sukses melanjutkan bisnis appanya

"sehun! Bagaimana?" ucap nayeon sambil menggerakkan bahu sehun karena tampak sehun yang sedang melamun

"eoh?" terlihat ekspresi bingung sehun

"hmmm, terserah kau saja" dengan berat hati sehun mengangguk dan menjawab dengan gumaman membuat nayeon tersenyum licik

"bye hunnie" setelah mengerlingkan matanya pada sehun, nayeon meninggalkan ruang dance dan membuat sehun menghela nafas, 'apa yang akan dilakukan nayeon pada luhan? Tapi kenapa aku harus memikirkannya?' batin sehun dan melanjutkan tariannya yang sempat terganggu

.

.

.

Sehun kembali berjalan menuju kelas, dan dilihatnya luhan seorang diri yang masih menulis entah apa, sehun duduk sejenak untuk mengamati punggung luhan, hingga luhan merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Luhan akhirnya membalik badannya takut ada sesuatu, ternyata yang dilihat adalah sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya membuat luhan menundukkan kepalanya gugup. Luhan langsung kembali membalikan badannya menghadap depan agar tak melihat sehun dan melanjutkan menyalinnya hingga ia mendengar suara ketukan sepatu berjalan menghampirinya

Luhan bisa melihat sehun yang berada di dekatnya sekarang

"ingin pulang bersama?" pertanyaan sehun membuat luhan bingung, bukannya tadi sehun marah padanya? Tapi sekarang mengajaknya pulang bersama? Apa ada motif lain? Eksperi luhan yang bisa dibaca sehun itu

"aku tak ingin melakukan hal macam – macam lu, ini sudah hampir malam dan kau perempuan yang akan pulang sendirian" jelas sehun, karena ia memang hanya menawarkan tumpangan tak lebih. Akhirnya luhan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya dan luhan segera membereskan bukunya yang berserakan di mejanya, memasukkannya ke dalam tak punggungnya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motor milik sehun

"dimana rumahmu?" tanya sehun karena ia yang tadi menawarkan pulang bersama otomatis ia yang harus mengantarkan luhan sampai rumahnya. Setelah diberitahu luhan, luhan naik ke atas sepeda motor ninja sehun dengan sedikit takut karena baru pertama kali luhan menaiki sepeda motor laki, dan duduknya yang menjorok ke bawah membuatnya berdempetan dengan sehun. Sehun langsung menujukkan smirknya dan menjalankan kemudinya dengan kecepatan yang cukup banter. Luhan reflek langsung memeluk sehun, agar tak terjatuh

Karena kejadian kemaren, sehun memaksa luhan agar menjemputnya dan berangkat bersama. Awalnya luhan menolak, tapi sehun yang tak pantang menyerah akhirnya luhan mengiayakan asal dengan syarat tak ada kebut -kebutan seperti semalam dan sehun menyetujuinya. Ketika tiba disekolah, baekhyun, chanyeol, jongin, dan kyungsoo di parkiran membuat semua kaget pasalnya tak ada yang bisa dekat dengan the king dan sekarang anak pindahan berangkat bersama the king itu

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo langsung menghampiri luhan yang baru turun dari sepeda milik sehun,

"bagaimana bisa kau bersama the king?" bisik baekhyun, tapi memang dasarnya baekhyun yang memang berbisik sih tapi suaranya tetap keras, bahkan kyungsoo bisa mendengar bisikan baekhyun pada luhan membuatnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum dengan kelakuan sahabatnya. Dan luhan hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Sehun yang masih menunggu luhan untuk masuk kekelas hingga luhan menghampirinya

"ayo hun masuk kelas, nanti ya baek, kyung akan ku ceritakan, ayoo masuk kelass" teriak luhan untuk baekhyun dan kyungsoo membuat baekhyun gemas karena luhan meninggalkan mereka untuk jalan bersama sehun

"sudahh, ayo baek, chan, chagi masuk kelas" akhinya mereka berempat juga berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing. Setibanya hunhan dikelas disambut teriakan teman-temannya karena melihat the king berjalan beriringan dengan siswa baru. Dan nayeon yang melihat itu membuatnya marah dan ingin cepat melancarkan aksinya meneror luhan

Luhan yang langsung berlari menuju meja belajarnya, dan baekhyun, kyungsoo yang tiba dikelas dan langsung duduk di bangku dekat luhan langsung menagih ceritanya dengan sehun. Sedangkan sehun? Ia langsung duduk dan mengeluarkan bacaannya tanpa ikut bergabung dengan teman laki-laki sekelasnya yang sedang bercanda bersama. Sehun sangat membenci kebisingan kalau boleh jujur. Akhirnya luhan yang pasrah karena memaksanya menceritakan semua kejadian, dan menceritakannya tanpa ada yang dikurangi dan tambahi, sedangkan reaksi baekhyun dan kyungsoo?

"DAEBAKK!" teriak baekhyun, dan membuat semuanya menoleh ke arah baekhyun, kyungsoo dan luhan membuat mereka bertiga membungkuk minta maaf karena berteriak. Sedangkan nayeon yang sedari tadi berada didekat mereka bertiga, sengaja menguping apa yang diceritakan oleh luhan membuatnya mengepalkan tangannya erat

Luhan yang sedang berjalan bertiga dengan ia yang posisinya berada di tengah, tiba-tiba ada pot bunga jatuh dari atas dan membuatnya kaget, apalagi pot itu tepat berada sebelum luhan, ketika mereka menengok ke atas, orang yang melakukannya sudah pergi. Baekhyun yang tersulut emosinya berusaha lari mengejar pelaku, tapi luhan menahannya dengan bantuan kyungsoo

"percuma saja dikejar, mungkin orangnya tak sengaja menjatuhkannya" ucap luhan agar menenangkan emosi baekhyun. Setelah mereda, akhirnya mereka kembali berjalan menuju kelas

Keesokan harinya, luhan memaksa agar berangkat sendiri dan tak ingin di jemput sehun. Luhan beralasan harus ke kedai untuk membeli bubble tea baru kesekolaah tapi sebenarnya luhan merasa tak enak perasaannya makanya ia berangkat lebih pagi, bahkan kelas masih kosong, luhan hanya sendiri di kelasnya, dan benar apa yang diduganya, mejanya penuh coretan dan menyuruhnya pindah agar peringkat mereka tak turun, karena berkat luhan nilai mereka menurun. Tulisan yang ada dimeja itu membuat luhan harus membersihkannya sebelum baekhyun, dan kyungsoo melihat. Apalagi baekhyun yang mudah emosi, hingga ketika sedang membersihkan, kyungsoo dan baekhyun datag dan melihat masih ada bekas coretan di meja luhan

"ada apa ini lu?"

"tak apa, hanya orang iseng mungkin, tak usah dipikirkan"

"heran lu, kenapa kau tak marah?!" bentak baekhyun, luhan hanya menggeleng tanda tak ingin membahas dan memmbuat baekhyun menghela nafas, baekhyun dan kyungsoo ikut membantu membersikan bangku luhan sebelum yang lain juga datang

.

.

.

Waktu semakin berlalu, tak terasa sudah tiga bulan sudah berlalu, sehun dan luhan yang tampak semakin dekat, membuat yang lainnya iri. Pasalnya tak ada yang bisa mendekati the king, tapi dengan mudahnya anak baru pindahan dari cina tampak selalu bersama dengan the king. Bahkan sehun yang tak suka keramaian ikut bergabung bersama gerombolan chanbaek, kaisoo,dan luhan yang beristirahat di kantin. Mungkin sehun sudah menjadi salah satu bagian dari mereka

Semuanya yang berada di kantin itu tampaknya sangat kaget melihat keberadaan sehun sekarang yang ikut mengisi perutnya di kantin, karena selama ini murid-murid tak pernah sekalipun melihat the king pergi ke kantin, biasanya ia lebih memilih tempat yang sepi seperti perpustakaan atau rooftop. Kejadian ini sangat langka. Jongin dan chanyeol yang awalnya juga kaget hanya menerima sehun, bahkan berusaha mengajak sehun bergurau dan hanya di balas deheman oleh sehun. Untungnya luhan yang sudah menjelaskan agar sehun tak tampak kesepian dan jongin chanyeol hanya menurutinya

Sehun dan luhan memang janjian akan nonton film bersama, ketika hendak kembali pulang

"tunggu, tali sepatumu lu" sehun langsung menali tali sepatu milik luhan, luhan yang memang tak pernah benar masalah tali sepatunya hanya melihat sehun yang sedang menalikan talinya membuatnya senang setengah mati. Ketika sehun berdiri setelah menali

"saengil chukkae sehun-ah!" luhan menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk sehun, dari mana luhan tau kalau sehun ulang tahun? Jelas dari teman-temannya, siapa yang tak tau mengenai the king?

"selamat ulang tahun sehun" sambil menunjukkan eye smilenya, luhan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak, hadiah untuk sehun. Sebuah jam laki-laki untuk sehun. Sehun yang terkejut luhan mengetahui hari ulang tahunnya, karena memang tak ada yang mau merayakan ulang tahunnya, bahkan termasuk orang tuanya. Ia hanya di tuntut untuk belajar. Sehun terdiam ketika setelah luhan menggenakan jam itu ditangan sehun

Sehun yang tak memberikan reaksi apa-apa hanya diam melihat luhan, hingga luhan menariknya melanjutkan perjalanan, "gomawo" bisik sehun pada luhan, dan luhan hanya mengangguk tersenyum. Ketika mereka tiba di sungai han

"kau tau pertama kali kita bertemu disini?" hanya dijawab anggukan oleh sehun

"saat itu kau ingin bunuh diri menurutku, hingga aku memarahimu kekeke" luhan tertawa mengingat masa lalunya dengan sehun yang buruk menurutnya

"kau mengganggu acaraku" ucap sehun sambil meminum teh hangatnya

"aku tak bermasud, bagaimana tak kaget ketika pagi-pagi melihat orang ingin bunuh diri" luhan yang berusaha membela diri

Mereka menikmati angin malam sejenak tak ada yang memulai percakapan

"luhan, aku menyukaimu" ucap sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan yang kaget langsung menoleh menghadap sehun. Luhan masih tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan sehun

"aku benar-benar menyukaimu lu"

"stop bergurau hun" sehun balik menatap luhan, "bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?" luhan tak menjawab tapi langsung mencium pipi sehun dan lari meninggalkan sehun. Sehun yang masih dalam keadaan shock hanya diam menyentuh pipinya, ia masih tak percaya barusan luhan mencium pipinya

Ketika sadar, sehun yang mencari keberadaan luhan tapi sayangnya luhan sudah tak ada didepan matanya, mungkin luhan malu padanya hingga langsung meninggalkannya membuat sehun tersenyum, menurutnya tingkah luhan sangat lucu

Dari kejauhan ada yang memperhatikan mereka ternyata, ya yaitu nayeon. Meskipun ia adalah sahabat sehun tapi tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ia juga menyukai sehun. Bahkan sejak di bangku smp ia sudah menyukai sehun, tapi sehun selalu tak pernah menyadari perasaannya. Nayeon kecil yang dulu maish polos menganggap mungkin suatu saat cintanya akan dibalas oleh sahabatnya, sampai sekarang pun ia masih tetap berharap. Tapi sekarang apa yang dilihat? Sahabatnya bahkan baru dekat dengan yeoja baru sekitar tiga bulan dan langsung menyatakan perasaannya, ia yang dulu selalu menemani sehun, sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya, sahabatnya juga tak pernah memandangnya sebagai wanita yang patut dicintai. Membuat nayeon sangat muak, bahkan kalau bisa ia ingin membunuh gadis itu, tapi untungnya akalnya masih bekerja dengan baik.

Nayeon mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali tas selempangnya, ia harus lanjut meneror gadis itu, apapun caranya, ia ingin sehun dan gadis itu berpisah bagaimanapun caranya. Nayeon pulang setelah melihat semua kejadian tadi, dan menyiapkan beberapa rencana

.

.

"dari mana saja kau?" sehun yang baru melangkah masuk setelah membuka pintu rumahnya langsung menoleh pada sumber suara sinis yang dilontarkan untuknya. Itu suara appanya, sejak kapan mereka pulang?

Sehun langsung menutup pintu dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tapi intrupsi appanya membuatnya dia seketika, "mengapa kau tak memberikan tahukan hasil ujianmu beberapa bulan lalu? Dan appa harus menanyakan dari gurumu dulu mengenai nilaimu?"

Sehun masih tak menjawab perkataan appanya, sehun berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari appanya, "mengapa kau menghiarukan perkataan appa, sehun?!"

"apa yang perlu dibahas appa?" sehun berusaha menetralkan emosinya sebelum membuncah dan berani melawan appanya, dan sang appa yang mendengar jawaban anaknya itu membuatnya murka. Dengan beraninya anaknya berusaha melupakan kesalahannya yang menurut appanya sudah sangat keterlaluan. 'Bagaimana bisa peringkat anaknya dikalahkan oleh siswa baru' batin appa sehun

Appa sehun juga berusaha menahan emosinya, "mulai besok guru pengajarmu yang lama akan appa gantikan dengan yang baru, dan waktu les akan bertambah di hari sabtu. Appa tak ingin ada penolakan!" tegas appa sehun

"segera tidur!" sang appa langsung meninggalkan anaknya yang masih berdiri dan belum bergerak itu segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya, karena memang waktunya istirahat. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana anaknya yang mulai berani melawannya dengan tak menghiraukannya, apalagi peringkat anaknya yang bisa dikalahkan oleh siswa pindahan sesuai dengan informasi yang ia dapatkan. Maka ia harus meningkatkan jam belajar anaknya karena ia ingin anaknya sukses sepertinya. Menurut pemikiran appa sehun

Sehun langsung melempar tasnya sembarangan, ia lelah dengan keputusan appanya tapi apakah ia bisa membantah? Jawabannya tidak karena memang appanya sangat berkuasa. Dan ia harus menuruti semua kemauan appanya. Sehun langsung melemparkan tubuhnya kekasur dengan kasur ia setidaknya bisa mengurangi penatnya memikiran appanya. Sehun sudah tak peduli kalau besok ada ulangan ia tak ingin memikirkannya

Di tempat lain, seorang gadis yang sedang menangis dan kamarnya yang sudah terlihat berantakan semuanya berserakan. Bahkan banyak kertas, bukan kertas biasa lebih tepatnya banyak foto yang tercetak dengan pose apapun, ada yang tidur, ada yang tersenyum, ada yang menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Semua itu foto sehun. Lebih tepatnya ini kamar nayeon, ia memang sangat menyukai sehun, semua perhatian yang ia tujukan pada sehun tak pernah terbalaskan sedikitpun, mungkin hanya perhatian sahabat yang diberikan sehun sedangkan nayeon ini lebih dari sekedar sahabat

Semua ini karena yeoja sialan itu, nayeon ingin segera menyingkirkan luhan dari kehidupan sehun, ia ingin membuat luhan tak betah di sekolah barunya dan segera keluar dari sana. Akal picik nayeon yang berkompromi dengan hatinya yang telah sakit melihat sehun dengan gampangnya menyatakan cinta pada luhan dalam waktu singkat, sedangkan ia yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengharapkan itu tak pernah mendapatkannya

Nayeon segera membakar semua foto sehun, apapun itu. Ia sudah muak menunggu, dan ia harus segera bergegas agar hubungan sehun dan luhan segera kandas. Nayeon menyapu kasar air matanya, dan pandangan marah terlihat dari ekspresinya. 'lihat saja siswi baru' batin nayeon

.

.

.

TBC

Alloooo gaesss, aku balik lagi dengan new fanfic meskipun Cuma twoshoot sih, tapi gatau lagi kalau lebih hehe. Ini semua bisa disebut terinspirasi dari sapa tau drama yang Cuma se episode, middle school student A? Dan juga bisa dibilang nge-remake. Entahlah, tapi yang jelas ceritanya beneran aku ubah, ini anak sma bukan smp huehehe. Cuma ambil bagian anak yang dipaksa buat dapet peringkat 1, itupun sebenernya didramanya yang dipaksa itu yang cewek, tapi ini aku buat yang cowok. Sehun. Aku juga gatau kenapa tapi banyak banget emang yang aku ubah hehe

Ini sebagai makasih aku, garagara ternyata masukk menang ff yang kemaren, juara 7 kekeke, makasi semuanya buat reader-nim yang udah baca dan kasih support, aku udah bingung mau ngomong aja, udahlah abaikan ajaaa. Pokoknya thanksssss chinguuu, sarang.. saranghaeeee333

NB tambahan:

hai ini chapter editan ya, kemaren emang niatnya mau aku buat castnya kaisoo tapi pas ditengah jalan feelnya ilang soalnya aku ngerasa jongin kurang cocok jadi bagian yang di paksa-paksa wkwk, cocoknya jadi yang brandal lol maafkan atas kesalahan kemaren aku khilaf hehe

oh iya ada yang penasaran kenapa aku pake nayeon? Pasti pada tau nayeon twice kan? Gatau gimana tiba-tiba aku pake nayeon soalnya udah bosen kalo irene atau nggak krystal yang biasanya kebanyakan author-nim pake jadi salah satu pemainnya. Di twice yang menarik di mataku sih nayeon, lebih cantik nayeon dari pada tzuyu #nofanwar #nojugde. Jadi aku pake nayeon semoga part nayeon jadi jahat dapet feelnya ya :v.

Buat chapter 2 lagi proses, doakan mood baik buat lanjut nulis^^

.

.

Terakhir... review juseyoo?


	2. Chapter 2

STUDENT A

EXO FANFICTION

This story belongs to

Main Cast:

Oh Sehun (boy)

Xi Luhan (girl)

Warning!

Story ini gs yaa, jadi kalo gasuka gs mendingan gausah dibaca

Summary:

Sehun yang selalu dikekang orang tuanya untuk berprestasi menjadi juara di angkatannya tak anyal membuatnya frustasi dan muak, ia sangat ingin bunuh diri kalau saja berhasil sayangnya seorang gadis menolongnya dan membuatnya terpersona pada pandangan pertama, siapakah gadis itu?

Happy Reading!^^

.

.

.

 _preview_

Semua itu foto sehun. Lebih tepatnya ini kamar nayeon, ia memang sangat menyukai sehun, semua perhatian yang ia tujukan pada sehun tak pernah terbalaskan sedikitpun, mungkin hanya perhatian sahabat yang diberikan sehun sedangkan nayeon ini lebih dari sekedar sahabat

Semua ini karena yeoja sialan itu, nayeon ingin segera menyingkirkan luhan dari kehidupan sehun, ia ingin membuat luhan tak betah di sekolah barunya dan segera keluar dari sana. Akal picik nayeon yang berkompromi dengan hatinya yang telah sakit melihat sehun dengan gampangnya menyatakan cinta pada luhan dalam waktu singkat, sedangkan ia yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengharapkan itu tak pernah mendapatkannya

Nayeon segera membakar semua foto sehun, apapun itu. Ia sudah muak menunggu, dan ia harus segera bergegas agar hubungan sehun dan luhan segera kandas. Nayeon menyapu kasar air matanya, dan pandangan marah terlihat dari ekspresinya. 'lihat saja siswi baru' batin nayeon

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Luhan yang tadi berlari pulang meninggalkan sehun sekarang tiba dirumahnya dan langsung berlari memasuki kamarnya, mama luhan yang berada didapur hanya melirik anaknya yang tumben sekali tak menyapanya. Biasanya kalau tiba dirumah luhan menyapa dan mencium pipinya. Mama luhan hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku anaknya

Luhan menutup pintu dengan detak jantung yang berdegub kencang, ia sangat malu dengan beraninya mencium pipi namja yang disukai dan juga hal yang paling membahagiakan karena ternyata cintanya tak hanya sepihak miliknya tapi cintanya terbalaskan. Omaya luhan sangat bahagia hari ini, malam ini luhan akan mimpi indah

Sambil tersenyum sendiri, luhan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mulai belajar untuk menyiapkan ulangan esok hari

Tengah malam, mama luhan masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya dan melihat luhan yang tertidur di meja belajarnya dengan buku sebagai bantalnya, membuat mama luhan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anaknya yang pernah berubah. Hingga mama luhan berusaha membangunkan luhan dengan menggoyangkan bahu anak perempuan semata wayangnya ini

"luhan.. lu bangun" luhan langsung terbangun karena merasa ada yang menganggu tidurnya

"hmm mama, ada apa?" luhan yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya menujukkan muka ngantuknya

"kau masih ingin belajar atau tidur? Besok ada ujian" dan luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya sambil mengucek matanya agar ia terbangun

"lebih baik tidur, ini sudah malam. Mama tidur ya, selamat malam"

"malam ma" suaraa luhan yang terdengar parau. Ia berusaha bangun karena belajarnya belum selesai

Luhan memang anak yatim, ayahnya meninggal setahun yang lalu karena mengidap penyakit jantung, akibat mendengar bahwa perusahaan yang telah dirintis dari nol direbut oleh salah satu teman bahkan tak pantas di panggil teman hingga penyakit jantungnya kumat dan meninggal. Luhan beserta keluarganya yang dulu awalnya hidup bahagia harus merasakan sakitnya kehilangan

Akhirnya mama luhan dan juga luhan memutuskan meninggalkan busan dan berpindah ke seoul agar mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik dan tak terpuruk mengingat kematian satu-satunya laki-laki yang ada di kehidupan mereka membuat mereka tak bisa bangkit. Tetapi meskipun begitu mereka tak mungkin melupakan kenangan yang ada di busan bersama orang tersayang mereka

.

.

.

Nayeon yang mulai melancarkan aksinya meneror luhan, bahkan sampai luhan yang tak bisa tidur akibat ulahnya. Luhan penasaran siapa yang melakukan ini terhadapnya, semuanya berhubungan dengan luhan yang harus menyerahkan peringkatnya agar bisa hidup tenang

Apa yang harus luhan lakukakan? Luhan hanya menangis pada baekhyun dan juga kyungsoo, ia menceritakan semua kejadia yang ia alami, semua itu sangat berat bagi luhan. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang mengerti dengan kondisi luhan hanya berusaha melindungi sahabat baru mereka. Menurut baekhyun dan kyungsoo apakah yang melakukan semua ini adalah sehun? Entahlah, baekhyun dan kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahu mereka tak ingin memfitnah orang yang tak bersalah

Tapi luhan yang selalu berusaha tetap tegar di depan sehun karena tak ingin membuat sehun khawatir. Luhan sudah berpesan pada sahabatnya agar tak menceritakan masalahnya pada siapapun terutama sehun. Baekhyun yang awalnya ngotot menolah hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat mata rusa luhan yang menunjukkan aegyonya tanda ia menyetujui keinginan sahabatnya ini

Luhan yang berusaha tak memperdulikan semua masalahnya ini berjalan menuju rooftop sekolahnya dan melihat sehun yang berusaha tidur disana. Luhan menunjukkan wajah jahilnya, tanpa sehun sadar ada orang lain di rooftop selain dia, luhan langsung mengageti sehun dan membuat sehun terjungkal dari kursinya. Karena tidurnya terganggu, membuat sehun memincingkan matanya sehun penasaran siapa yang berani menganggu tidurnya saat ini

Ditatapnya mata rusa milik luhan sangat tajam dan membuat luhan menyengirkan bibirnya, maksud luhan hanya bercanda tetapi melihat ekspresi sehun saat ini membuat luhan takut dan ingin kabur sekarang juga. Saat hendak berlari, dengan gesit sehun menarik pergelangan tangan luhan hingga membuat tubuh mereka bertubrukan

Sehun langsung memeluk pinggang luhan rapat agar luhan tak kemanapun, sedangkan luhan hanya menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya. Setelah tersadar dari terkejutnya, luhan berusaha melepaskan diri tapi pelukan sehun cukup erat, dan tenaga yang luhan miliki tak sebesar milik sehun jadi luhan hanya pasrah apa yang akan dilakukan sehun

Luhan terdiam dengan sehun yang menatapnya intens, bahkan luhan berusaha mengalihkan padangannya agar tak melihat ke arah sehun, sebenarnya luhan hanya ingin menghibur sehun karena luhan tau sehun akhir-akhir ini terlihat murung

"ingin bermain basket bersamaku? Setauku bermain basket membuatku menghilangkan stresku. Itu menurutku sih ucap luhan berusaha mengajak sehun, luhan melepaskan pelukan sehun dan akan meninggalkan sehun

"aku pergi dulu hun, aku ingin bermain basket. Annyeong" sehun kembali meraih pergelangan tangan luhan, menahan luhan agar tak meninggalkannya

Ternyata bujukan luhan cukup mempan untuknya, hingga mereka bermain basket dengan riangnya. Hari ini memang ada kelas sejarah tapi hunhan kali ini meninggalkannya untuk melepas penat mereka. Mereka berlari saling mengejar satu sama lain, berusaha merebut bola basket dan tertawa riang

Sehun yang sekarang memegang bola berusaha untuk memasukkan bola ke dalam ring gagal akibat aksi luhan yang berusaha merebutnya. Luhan yang tertawa riang karena keberhasilannya langsung menyaut bola dan melemparkannya kedalam ring membuat sehun mendesah sedih. Meskipun sebenarnya hanya aksi pura – pura sehun yang membuat luhan senang

Melihat luhan senang juga membuat sehun senang. Mereka melanjutkan permainan mereka, seakan beban mereka hilang begitu saja

.

.

.

"lu, ayo ke kantin!" teriak baekhyun saat waktu istirahat tiba, jongin dan chanyeol yang sudah berada didepan kelas mereka menunggu untuk istirahat bersama. Baekhyun langsung berjalan menuju tempat chanyeol berada, begitu pula kyungsoo. Sebelum luhan menghampiri mereka, ia berjalan menuju meja sehun untuk mengajak beristirahat bersama

Luhan dan sehun yang berjalan berdampingan seperti sepasang kekasih membuat baekhyun berteriak girang. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang sudah tau mengenai pernyataan cinta sehun tapi entah sampai sekarang mereka juga masih belum bisa dikatakan sepasang kekasih karena memang sehun tak menyatakan cinta pada luhan, membuat luhan bingung tapi luhan juga berusaha mengabaikan semua itu. Mungkin untuk sekarang hanya sekedar sahabat

Saat di kantin mereka tertawa bersama dengan lelucon chanyeol, bahkan sehun yang susah tertawa menurut teman – temannya juga ikut tertawa. Bagaikan mereka memang sahabat baik sekarang, sehun yang bisa merasakan memiliki banyak teman sekarang membuatnya senang mekipun hal itu tak pernah di tunjukkan olehnya. Sehun yang mulai dekat dengan jongin dan chanyeol juga membuatnya mengikuti apa saja yang dilakukan mereka, seperti saat jongin dan chanyeol mengajaknya bermain game dirumah chanyeol, atau bermain basket bersama. Kali ini sehun sudah tak sendirian

Bahkan sehun yang biasanya diajak untuk sekedar makan bersama saja susah apa lagi bermain bersama, tapi kali ini ia mau ikut pergi bersama pasangan chanbaek dan kaisoo, tak lupa pula luhan juga ikut pergi. Mereka bermain bersama di lotte world, baekhyun yang meminta mereka untuk menaiki roller coster tapi luhan yang takut ketinggian tak ingin menaikinya. Chanyeol, baekhyun, jongin dan kyungsoo tak memaksa sehingga luhan tak ikut, dan sehun yang kasian pada luhan memilih menemani luhan tak mengikuti bermain roller coster, mereka hanya duduk dibawah menunggu wahana ini selesai

"bentar lu, aku akan membelikanmu minuman" dijawab gelengan oleh luhan, ia ingin ikut bersama sehun membuat mereka pisah dari pasangan chanbaek dan kaisoo. Sehun dan luhan yang berjalan – jalan mengelilingi lotte world berdua, tak anyal membuat luhan kagum karena memang baru pertama kalinya luhan menuju tempat ini. Ia melihat berbagai wahana yang menurutnya cocok dinaikinya, dan saat melihat permen kapas, luhan langsung berlari dan ingin membelinya. Membuat sehun menggelengkan kepalanya

Menurut sehun, luhan sangat lucu seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan tapi sehun tak bisa menolak kalau ia memang menyukai luhan. Sehun menghampiri luhan yang sedang memesan permen kapas dan merangkul luhan dipundaknya

"agar kau tak hilang" bisik sehun dan membuat luhan merona, pipi luhan yang memerah membuat penjual permen kapas ini tertawa melihat kejadian itu

"terima kasih, kalian pasangan yang sangat cocok" ucap penjual sambil memberikan permen kapas yang di beli luhan, luhan semakin merona membuatnya sampai lupa mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjalan mendahului sehun dengan melepaskan rangkulan sehun

Akhirnya sehun membungkuk tanda terima kasih dan membuat si penjual tertawa senang melihat pelanggannya, sehun langsung berlari menyusul luhan yang masih terlihat malu dan langsung kembali merangkul pundak luhan. Sedangkan luhan yang berusaha mengabaikan sehun dan menikmati permennya

Sehun mengajak luhan menaiki biang lala, luhan yang awalnya takut tetap di paksa oleh luhan dan membuat mereka mengantri menaiki biang lala tersebut. Sehun berusaha meyakinkan luhan kalau tak akan terjadi apapun dan luhan menurutinya

Disisi lain, ada seorang gadis yang mengamati kemesaraan sehun dan luhan, mulai dari awal mereka tiba di lotte world hingga sekarang, ia merasa seperti mata – mata sekarang membuatnya murka. Apa lagi kemesaraan saat sehun merangkul pundak luhan dan membisikkan kata – kata benar – benar membuatnya marah. Menurutnya luhan merebut sehun darinya, nayeon yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya tanda kalau ia marah saat ini

Tak lupa pula pasangan chanbaek dan kaisoo yang sedari tadi mencari keberadaan sehun dan luhan mengitari keseluruh daerah lotte world hingga mereka melihat sehun yang merangkul pundak luhan membuat mereka tersenyum lega karena menemukan teman mereka, karena memang sedari tadi, baekhyun dan kyungsoo berusaha menghubungi luhan sedangkan jongin dan chanyeol berusaha menghubungi sehun. Dan tak ada satu pun yang mengangkat sehingga mereka memutusan mencari sehun dan luhan

Ketika melihat kejadian barusan membuat mereka senang, dan melanjutkan wahana. Akan tetapi tak sengaja kyungsoo yang melihat keberadaan nayeon membuatnya bertanya dalam hati, 'mengapa nayeon menunjukkan ekspresi seperti marah?' batin kyungsoo. Saat melihat ke arah nayeon lagi, yang dicari sudah tak ada, atau mungkin itu hanya perasaan kyungsoo saja

Mereka melanjutkan menaiki wahana yang lain, chanbaek dan kaisoo yang mengikuti jejak hunhan untuk menaiki biang lala, mereka sangat senang hari ini

.

.

.

Luhan yang terus mendapatkan teror, bahkan baekhyun sudah berulangkali mengatakan ingin mencari pelaku tapi luhan selalu menolak dan tak ingin membahasnya. Mulai dari surat kaleng, mejanya yang dicoreti, terkunci di dalam kamar mandi sekolah, bahkan di rumah pun ia masih mendapatkan terornya berupa surat ancaman, dan hal itu membuat ibu luhan sedih. Berkali - kali ibu luhan mengajak luhan untuk pindah sekolah tapi selalu menolak karena ia tak ingin berpisah dari sahabatnya termasuk sehun

Saat ini luhan yang sedang membereskan kamarnya, ibunya masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mengajaknya makan malam

"lu, ayo makan nak" ucap ibu luhan sambil menatap anaknya iba pasalnya karena kejadian teror itu luhan menjadi susah tidur. Lingkaran dibawah matanya terlihat menakutkan jika dilihat. Luhan menjadi susah tidur, bahkan tak konsentrasi untuk belajar. Nilai luhan mulai menurun karena hal ini

Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah ibunya dengan wajah memelas lalu menggeleng tanda tak ingin makan apa pun, ibu luhan menghampiri luhan dan memeluk luhan. Seketika tangisan luhan pecah tak henti - hentinya, ibu luhan mengelus punggung luhan dengan halus berharap mengurangi kesedihan anaknya tapi apa yang harus di lakukannya? Tak ada

Setelah tangis luhan mereda, "aniya eomma, aku sedang tak ingin makan. Tak apa kan?"

"baiklah, eomma tak memaksa, eomma tinggal dulu ya. Lebih baik kau sekarang istirahat eumm.." anggukan sebagai jawaban luhan

Luhan berusaha mengistirahatkan pikirannya, hingga ia tertidur pulas padahal sekarang masih pukul 7 malam

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sehun yang sedang bermain basket sendiri kali ini tanpa luhan. Karena ia tau luhan akan masuk saat waktu istirahat, sehun memilih membolos kelas sebelum istirahat, ia berlari menggiring bola dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari belakangnya membuat sehun menoleh ke sumber suaranya. Dilihatnya nayeon sedang berjalan menuju ke arah sehun hingga mereka sekarang sedang berhadapan

"aku sudah menjalankan semua rencanamu hun, aku sudah meneror luhan membuat nilainya turun" ucap nayeon dengan bangganya, sedangkan sehun hanya diam tak menjawab perkataan nayeon. Suasana hening seketika

"aku tak pernah menginginkan hal itu" suara sehun memecahkan situasi

"apa? Kau bilang? Tak menginginkan hal itu?" nayeon langsung menunjukkan video percakapan sehun dan nayeon saat di perpustakaan tanpa sadar ada pasang mata yang melihat dan mendengar percakapan mereka

"aigoo.. Luhannie sekarang tau siapa pelakunya eoh?" ucap nayeon sambil melirik kebelakang sehun, dan saat sehun mendengar nama luhan, ia langsung menolah dan melihat mata luhan yang mulai berkaca – kaca dan berlari meninggalkan lapangan basket

"kau sengaja melakukan ini?" sehun yang menunjukkan raut marah, dan nayeon yang tak memperdulikan tatapan garang sehun, mengangguk sambil melihat kukunya tanda tak memperdulikan tatapan marah sehun

"mengapa kau melakukan ini hah?"

"kau masih bertanya mengapa aku melakukan ini?" tanya nayeon balik

"kau tak tau aku menyukaimu semenjak kita kecil dan kau tak pernah memperhatikanku! Bahkan sekarang ada luhan kau malah pergi meninggalkanku!" maki nayeon

Sehun berusaha tak peduli pada nayeon dan langsung mengejar luhan

.

.

.

Luhan masuk ke dalam kelas dengan keadaan kacau, mata sembab, rambut berantakan tapi ia tak peduli yang penting ia masuk sekolah, baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang melihat keadaan itu langsung menghampiri luhan dan memeluk luhan

Kali ini memang luhan tiba disekolah setelah istirahat. Ibunya sudah mengijinkannya pada sekolah untuk datang terlambat, jadi tibalah luhan saat jam istirahat. Teman - teman sekelah luhan juga menghampiri luhan dan menanyai keadaan luhan, memang mereka semua tak mengetahui apa yg di alami luhan karena luhan selalu berusaha menutupi semuamya dari teman - temannya. Luhan tak ingin merepotkan orang lain

Tapi kali ini ia sudah tak kuat menahannya lagi, tapi tiba - tiba ada pesan masuk dari ponsel luhan. Dan saat membaca pesannya, luhan segera lari menuju tempat yang tertera dalam ponselnya yang ia jatuhkan

Luhan memang sangat terburu - buru hingga ia tak memperdulikan handphonenya yang tergeletak di lantai, baekhyun segera mengambil hp milik luhan dan membaca pesan yang tadi lihan baca

'jika kau ingin tau siapa yang menerormu, maka segeralah datang ke lapangan basket'

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang membaca pesan itu hanya diam, semoga luhan bisa segera menyelesaikan semua masalahnya ini

.

.

.

Luhan berlari memasuki kelas sambil menangis sehingga menjadi perhatian teman – temannya, baekhyun dan kyungsoo masih tetap diam tak memberikan pertanyaan apa pun, karena bagi mereka mungkin belum saatnya luhan untuk bercerita, mereka hanya mengelus pundak luhan dan berusaha menenangkannya

Sehun yang mengejar luhan hingga ke dalam kelas dan menghampiri luhan, tetapi luhan langsung menoleh tak ingin melihat sehun dan memeluk kyungsoo, baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang merasa aneh hanya melirik sehun yang menundukkan kepalanya tetapi tak mengatakan apapun

"kyung.. aku ingin pulang" suara serak luhan membuyarkan pikiran kyungsoo dan baekhyun sehingga mereka langsung berusaha mendapatkan ijin dari guru mereka agar bisa mengantarkan luhan pulang, sedangkan luhan yang hanya duduk dan tak menghiraukan sehun yang masih berdiri didekatnya, luhan berusaha tenang dan tak ingin mengurusi sehun untuk saat ini

'apakah selama ini sehun hanya berpura – pura padanya? Apakah termasuk pernyataan cinta sehun pura – pura? Semua itu menggenang dalam pikiran luhan' hingga

"lu, ayo kami antar pulang, sehun kami pulang dulu, annyeong" ucap baekhyun

"hun kami pulang, bye" ucap kyungsoo dan dibalas anggukan oleh sehun

Entah darimana asalnya, sehun yang datar dan selalu berani dalam hal apapun, bahkan untuk membantah gurunya saja ia berani, mengapa kali ini hanya untuk menjelaskan pada luhan ia kikuk. Sehun menghela nafas dan segera membereskan barangnya, lebih baik ia pulang dari pada tak konsentrasi. Saat suasananya sudah reda ia akan menjelaskannya pada luhan

Saat dirumah luhan, luhan mulai menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpanya mengenai teror itu. Karena ia hanya menceritakan saat di sekolah saja tidak dirumah, tapi kali ini ia menceritakan semuanya termasuk kejadian di lapangan basket mendengar percakapan antara sehun dan nayeon membuat luhan kembali menangis, baekhyun dan kyungsoo ikut sedih dengan hal yang menimpa luhan, padahal luhan siswi baru yang baik

Mulai saat ini kyungsoo dan baekhyun berjanji tak akan membiarkan sehun berbicara bahkan bertemu kecuali dalam kelas

Keesokan harinya, sehun menghampiri bangku luhan saat istirahat

"lu.. biar aku jelaskan semuanya.. ku mohon.."

"tak ada yang perlu di jelaskan tuan oh" ucap baekhyun yang juga menghampiri bangku luhan. Luhan masih terdiam

"kajja lu.. kita ke kantin, kyungie ayooo" teriak baekhyun pada kyungsoo tak memperdulikan sehun dengan wajah memelasnya, luhan melihat sekilas tapi ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya tak ingin melihat sehun atau semua yang ia usahakan untuk tak menghiraukan sehun akan gagal. Baekhyun menarik tangan luhan dan segera berlalu

Setiap kali sehun berusaha menjelaskan pada luhan selalu gagal oleh baekhyun dan kyungsoo hingga sehun hanya pasrah dengan semuanya. Ia selalu berusaha menghubungi luhan saat dirumah tapi tak pernah diangkat oleh luhan hingga membuat sehun menyerah

.

.

.

Ujian akhir semester kembali, tetapi kali yang menghebohkan adalah peringkat luhan yang menurun menjadi peringkat empat setelah sehun, nayeon, kyungsoo baru luhan. Semuanya berteriak karena peringkat the king kembali tak terkalahkan, ada juga yang masih sedih karena peringkatnya harus turun dengan adanya luhan

Luhan yang melihat peringkatnya hanya terdiam didepan mading

"fighting lu! Lain kali tak akan seperti ini lagi, himnaera!" bisik kyungsoo untuk menyemangati luhan dan luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum melihat ke arah luhan

Saat kembali ke kelas, "lu, kau di panggil seongsaenim!" akhirnya luhan keluar dari kelas menuju ruangan gurunya, saat masuk ia berpapasan dengan sehun sehingga luhan harus mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak melihat sehun dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Setelah selesai berurusan dengan gurunya, luhan keluar dari ruangan guru itu dan melihat sehun yang menunggunya didepan kantor

"lu, aku mohon dengarkan" sehun langsung menyaut pergelangan luhan

"aniya hun, lepaskan!"

"dengarkan aku dulu"

"tak ada yang urusan antara kita, aku tak ingin membahas apa pun yang lalu. Biarkan aku pergi dengan tenang" akhirnya sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan luhan, dan luhan pergi meninggalkan sehun

Ketika malam harinya, luhan sedang membersihkan kamarnya, ia harus kembali mendapatkan teror. Kali ini memang ia mengetahui siapa penerornya. Pasti sehun, sehun selalu berusaha menghubunginya dan membuat luhan lelah karena sehun selalu berusaha menelponnya saat malam hari

Akhirnya luhan memutuskan untuk mengangkat telpon dari sehun

"apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap luhan tanpa basa – basi

"keluarlah dari rumahmu"

"apa maksudmu?"

"cepat keluar" luhan mengintip dari jendela dan melihat sehun yang berada didepan rumahnya, dan luhan memutuskan mengikuti kemauan sehun kali ini

Saat diluar rumah luhan, sehun langsung menarik luhan dan memeluk luhan erat. Dan yang dipeluk berusaha melepaskan diri, sambil memukul dada sehun

"lepaskan! Kita sedang di tempat umum! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"sebentar saja lu.. aku.. merindukanmu.." ucap sehun sambil menghirup aroma tubuh luhan yang dirindukan sehun, dan pernyataan sehun membuat luhan menghentikan aksinya memukul dada sehun. Luhan terdiam tak berkutik. Hingga sehun melepaskan pelukannya tetapi tetap memekan erat tangan luhan agar luhan tak meninggalkannya

"ikuti dan dengarkan aku sebentar saja lu.."

"mau kemana?"

"ikuti saja"

"tapi hun.. aku hanya menggenakan piyama seperti ini.." ucap luhan malu

"gwenchana.. aku menyukaimu apa adanya" membuat luhan menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya, sehun yang setelah membuka pintu mobilnya untuk luhan dan melihat luhan merona membuat sehun senang, dan luhan masuk kedalam mobil sehun

Dalam perjalanan tak ada percakapan apa pun dari mereka, hanya diam dan sehun menyalakan musik agar mereka tak hening dalam perjalanan. Ketika sampai, sehun membukakan pintu untuk luhan dan dilihatlah jembatan sungai han tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan menyatakan perasaan mereka. Luhan diam dan menatap sehun, hingga sehun menjelaskan semuanya yang terjadi antara ia dan nayeon

"dengarkan lu.. aku dan nayeon adalah sahabat dekat, bisa dikatakan dia adalah satu – satunya sahabat yang ku miliki saat itu. Ia seorang yeoja yang mampu mencairkan hatiku dan membuka pertemanan dengannya. Hingga ketika sma, aku dituntut untuk menjadi peringkat satu oleh orang tuaku, sehingga intensitas pertemanan kami meregang. Karena aku tau, ia juga berusaha untuk menempati peringkat tinggi sepertiku, aku tau jika ia memiliki perasaan terhadapku tapi aku tak bisa menyukainya lebih dari sahabat. Hingga pertama kali aku bertemua dengan seorang yeoja yang ia mengira aku akan bunuh diri.. memang benar sih aku ingin bunuh diri, tapi di hari itu aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan semua penatku dari belajar dan berusaha untuk telat"

Luhan yang mendengar sehun menjelaskan tentangnya membuatnya menunduk tetapi tetap mendengarkan penjelasan milik sehun

"sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku mulai menyukaimu tapi aku lebih mementingkan gengsiku dan tak berusaha mendekatimu untuk menjadikan milikku. Hingga tiba – tiba saat nilai ujian tengah semester keluar kau mengalahkanku" ucap sehun sambil tersenyum dan melihat luhan

"aku semakin terkagum padamu tetapi tetap tak mengatakan apapun padamu. Nayeon yang merasa nilainya menurun mengajakku untuk menerormu tapi di satu sisi aku ingin menolak karena aku menyukaimu tapi disisi lain nayeon adalah sahabatku, hingga aku memutuskan mengangguk tapi aku tak ingin ikut campur.."

"aku bersungguh lu.. aku tak tau jika nayeon akan berbuat sejauh itu padamu.. aku minta maaf. Dan kau tau hal yang paling membuatku membenci diriku sendiri adalah aku membuatmu menjauh dariku dan hal itu membuatku sesak.. aku.. benar – benar menyukaimu lu tapi aku bingung bagaimana mengungkapkannya.."

"terserah kau boleh mempercayaiku atau tidak, setidaknya aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya dan hal itu membuatku lega.. sebentar aku belikan minuman eoh.." luhan mengangguk dan memikirkan hal yang baru saja terjadi, pengakuan sehun, pernyataan sehun mengenai sehun yang menyukainya dan tanpa sadar minuman kaleng hangat berada di pipinya

"apa yang kau pikirkan eum?"

"sehun.." luhan menoleh ke arah sehun dan "maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Sehun yang masih dalam mode kaget hanya diam, hingga genggaman luhan pada tangannya menyadarkan sehun, "maukah?" tanya luhan kembali

Tanpa membuang waktu sehun langsung mencium bibir luhan, mereka berciuman didepan publik. Awalnya sehun hanya menempelkan bibirnya biasa, tanpa sadar sehun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya membuat ciuman mereka semakin intens dan luhan tak menolak sama sekali hingga luhan yang mulai kehabisan oksigen langsung menepuk dada sehun dan melepaskan pangutan mereka

Membuat luhan merona dan bersembunyi di dada sehun, sehun yang memeluk luhan erat karena saking bahagianya

"kau milikku lu, selamanya milikku.." ucap sehun _possesive_

"aigoo.. sangat _possesive_ eoh uri namja" dan dibalas pelukan erat sehun, membuat luhan tertawa bahagia

"saranghae oh sehun" ucap luhan sambil membalas pelukan sehun

"aku lebih mencintaumu xi luhan"

.

.

.

END

Holaaaa finally endd.. omayaa maafkan saya sebelumnya updatenya kali ini sangat sangat lama.. hal itu dikarenakan beneran mood nulisku ilang dan hancur jadi aku gabisa nulis sama sekali, oh iya juga maafkan sebelum emang yang chapter pertama ancur banget tapi udah aku revisi kok semoga suka yaa..

Makasih semuanya buat reader yang udah ngereview, follow sama favorite story aku.. oh ya buat grup cast yang aku pake, nayeon dan twice semoga tzuyunya gapapa.. miris banget dia baru debut udah kena scandal gituan.. bahkan tzuyu lebih mudah dariku hmm..

Makasih bener bener makasih semuanyaaaaa..

Thanks for review:

NoonaLu, Arifahohse, Juna Oh, Seravin509, Ciheelight, laabaikands, Yessi94esy, deerhanhuniie, Guest, lulu d'tjabe, Misslah, Lisasa Luhan, devi, guest


End file.
